


Forever

by hyucksicles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (use condoms kids), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barebacking, Dog Hybrid Mark Lee, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, M/M, Past Abuse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksicles/pseuds/hyucksicles
Summary: Taeyong feels a rush of fury run through him at the way the man talks about Mark, who just sits there, face towards the wall and body unmoving except for his steady intakes of breaths. It breaks his heart to think that people could be so cruel as to give up on Mark time and time again. Taeyong wouldn’t dream of it.“I want him.”
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 16
Kudos: 351





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> had this idea when i was listening to mad dog and somehow it turned into whatever this is. very fluffy, teeth rotting fluff, even the smut parts are soft. taeyong loves mark and mark loves taeyong. that's it. that's the fic.
> 
> oh also this is my first smut pls go easy on me i am: scared.

Ever since Taeyong had moved into his more spacious apartment, he had wanted to get a dog. 

It was getting depressing to come home alone every night after work to nothing but silence and the pristinely clean surfaces of Taeyongs furniture. He had tried to brighten the place up with some greenery, but no matter how many plants line the windowsills and hang from the walls, they still could not breathe life into the space. 

It’s tuesday and Taeyong, instead of heading straight home from the office, takes the bus a little further into the city, where the pound is situated. The cold wind of the spring has Taeyong bundled up in a fuzzy coat, the soft pink beret on his head leaving only a few tufts of his black hair visible. 

The door opens with a light jingle of bells and the smell of antiseptic greets Taeyong in full force. He’s surrounded by white, white walls and a white glossy tiled floor. The only splash of color comes in form of the mint green front desk and the various dog and cat posters that are displayed on the wall behind it. A small middle aged woman that sits at said desk smiles at Taeyong pleasantly, the action causing crows feet to appear next to her eyes. 

“How may I help you, young man?” 

Taeyong bows politely in greeting, moving closer to the desk. “Um, I was looking to adopt one of your dogs?” The woman's eyes light up in an almost childlike glee and Taeyong smiles at her, feeling her excitement spread through the room. 

“Oh! That’s wonderful! Very few people have been adopting dogs lately. Hold on-” She shuffles around under her desk for a minute, pulling out a pile of files from one of the cabinets. “Ah! Got it.” Picking up a pen from next to her empty coffee cup, she hands the documents over to Taeyong. “You’ll have to fill all these out.” 

Taeyong looks over the various papers in his hand.

“It’s just general information. Stuff we have to know before we can hand over one of our hybrids. They take a lot of work you know, and we have to see if you’re capable of taking care of one.” She eyes Taeyong a little sternly at that, but her tone of voice remains polite. 

“Of course.” Taeyong directs a bright grin at the woman before going to fill out the forms. 

It takes only a few minutes and before long, Taeyong has been handed off to a slightly younger worker, who leads him through the building towards the dog cages. Taeyong walks behind the man, his head turning to the side as he observes the cages. They’re all rather spacy, each set out with a pile of pillows and blankets serving as a bed in the corner and two bowls for food and water. A small weight lifts off Taeyongs shoulders, relieved at the fact that the hybrids lived in acceptable conditions. He had feared it would be much worse. 

“Ok, so-” Taeyong startles slightly at the voice of the worker, only now realizing they had come to a stop. “Starting from here all the cages are occupied. We have around…” The worker pauses and tilts his head side to side, trying to think of the number. “... ten to fifteen dog-hybrids currently. Feel free to take a look.” 

The man stretches his arm out towards the hallway of cages and Taeyong bows in thanks. His eyes wander around the room, curious. 

To his right, a small white ball of fluff barks up at him, throwing itself on its back to show off its pink underbelly. Taeyong steps closer, reading the nametag written in marker on a whiteboard next to the cage. 

“Hey, Jeno.” He coos at the puppy, who immediately jumps up and bounds towards Taeyong, tail wagging under the fluorescent lights above. “You’re a real cutie, aren’t you?” Jeno barks at that, mouth open in what looks like a smile. Taeyong pouts. 

“You really are cute, but I’m not looking for a puppy.” Taeyong stands back up, forcing himself to walk away as he hears Jenos small whimper behind him. Taeyongs eyes continue to roam over the dogs in the room. He notices a great dane, a small beagle, a scruffy Jack Russell, all propped up against the fencing, wagging their tails. His attention drifts, however, to the one cage in the corner that seems empty despite it displaying a name tag. 

Taeyong walks closer, brushing his fingers over the small whiteboard. 

“Mark…”

In the corner that's farthest away from Taeyong sits a german shepherd, his coat ruffled up and his back facing towards Taeyong. He’s not a puppy anymore, but he still looks very young, ears alert and flicking from side to side. To his horror, Taeyong realizes then that there is a muzzle over the dog's snout, clamping his mouth shut. 

Taeyong frowns. “Why the muzzle?” 

Footsteps approach as Taeyong keeps his eyes trained on Mark. 

“Oh. This is Mark, he’s a bit of what you’d call a problem child. He’s been with five different owners now, and everyone keeps bringing him back.” Taeyong doesn’t see the way the workers face scrunches up in disdain, but he hears it in his voice. “He’s got a habit of biting people, and barking all day long just to piss us off. Hence the muzzle.”

Taeyong feels a rush of fury run through him at the way the man talks about Mark, who just sits there, face towards the wall and body unmoving except for his steady intakes of breaths. It breaks his heart to think that people could be so cruel as to give up on Mark time and time again. Taeyong wouldn’t dream of it. 

“I want him.” 

The man sputters a little as Taeyong turns to face him. “What? Why would you- There are so many better options here. This dog is a demon! It’s a wonder he hasn’t been euthanized yet!” 

It takes an immense amount of self control on Taeyong’s behalf not to deck the man in the face, cause the idea of it sure is appealing at the moment. 

“I _said_ : I want him.” 

A baffled look crosses the others face before he chuckles, shaking his head. “Suit yourself, man. You got a collar, leash?”

Taeyong nods, procuring both items from his bag and handing them over. 

The worker clicks open the lock and slides the gate to the side and stepping over to Mark. He moves around the dog and Taeyong watches as Mark starts to squirm, growling fiercely as the man clips on his collar. Other than that, Mark doesn't put up much of a fight. 

Mark is led down the hall with Taeyong trailing behind, noticing the way Mark startles each time the man pulls at his leash. They’re led back out into the front waiting area, where the woman from earlier is still sat at her desk. Her face falls as she sees them enter. 

The worker shakes his head at the woman. He goes to hand Taeyong the leash with a muttered “Good luck.” and Taeyong harshly yanks it out of his hands, simply glaring at the man in response. 

Once Taeyong directs his glare towards the woman she lifts her head from where she’d been staring at Mark. She wordlessly slides a pen and a form over to him, a small polite smile still finding its way onto her face. 

Before long, Taeyong finds himself back outside under the dwindling daylight, Mark by his side. 

The woman at the desk had insisted Taeyong leave the muzzle on, at least until they got home, but Taeyong didn’t care. The device looks painful, tight on Mark’s mouth, and the last thing Taeyong wants is for his hybrid to be in pain. 

“Ok boy,” Taeyong crouches down so they’re on the same eye level. “let’s get this off, shall we?” 

As soon as Taeyong reaches out his hand, however, Mark flinches backwards, ears pinned back and growling as best he can with the muzzle. Taeyong retracts his hand slightly, observing the way Marks eyes follow him, and instead holds both his hands out in front of him. 

“That’s okay, I know you’re scared.” Marks eyes bore into Taeyongs. “But all I want to do is get that awful thing off. Don’t you want me to take it off?”

Taeyongs smile doesn't falter, gentle and reassuring as his hands stay unmoving. Slowly, very slowly, Mark comes a step closer, and then another, until his face is right above Taeyong’s outstretched hands. 

“Good boy.” Taeyong coos softly as he cups either side of Marks face. He waits for a second, gauging the dogs reaction, before finally loosening the straps of the muzzle and slipping it off Marks snout. 

“There. Doesn't that feel better?” 

Mark doesn’t answer, just eyes Taeyong curiously as they walk over to the nearest trash bin and Taeyong throws the muzzle inside. 

“Let’s go home now.” 

As they make their way back to the apartment, Taeyong notices the tiniest wag of Mark’s tail.

* * *

“Well, here we are. Home, sweet home!” 

The door clicks shut behind Taeyong as he enters after Mark, who immediately begins cautiously sniffing the furniture. Carefully, Taeyong lowers himself to clasp off the collar on Marks neck. Mark doesn't even notice, too interested in the new array of smells around him. 

Taeyong hangs up the collar next to his jacket. “I’ll whip us up some dinner soon, but first we should get you cleaned. You mind if I give you a bath?” At that Mark turns to him, teeth bared as he growls. 

Taeyongs hands quickly come up in surrender. “It’s okay if you don’t want me to. You can just change into human form and hop under the shower. That sound better?” 

Mark ceases his growling, instead tilting his head as he looks up at Taeyong, who can barely stop himself from squealing due to Marks cute antics. _A demon dog? Where?_

“Come on, I’ll give you some of my old clothes to wear for now. We’ll go clothes shopping another day soon though, I promise.” Taeyong bounds off in the direction of his bedroom, leaving Mark to trail behind, still sniffing the air around him.

* * *

Mark lets the warmth of the water spread down his body. He stretches out his arms and back once, twice, three times, not used to being in his human form after such a long time. He spends his time looking through and choosing a favourite shampoo and body wash from the selection of cute fruity scented bottles in front of him. 

Once he starts pouring the shampoo onto his hair, the smell of peaches floods his senses and Mark feels giddy. It’s been a long time since Mark has been able to do something like this and he giggles as he runs the shampoo through his hair. He knows its knotted, and probably less glossy than it once was, but Mark doesn’t care much. 

As Mark moves onto the body wash, he notices that this particular berry mix smell is familiar. It’s the same smell that surrounds Taeyong, along with a hint of febreeze that clings to the mans clothing. 

Mark thinks about Taeyong as he massages the cream onto his skin, letting his eyes fall closed as he pictures his new owner in his mind. Mark knows Taeyong is extremely handsome, he saw it the moment he caught a glimpse of him back at the pound. And Taeyong had been so kind, so gentle as he removed the muzzle from Mark’s face. He had brought Mark into his home and immediately offered him a shower and warm clothing. Had even said that he would buy Mark his own clothes. Mark has never been given that kind of treatment. His first owners had left him out on the streets after he bit their daughter (Mark hadn’t meant to, of course. He was young, and he was just playing.) and his last owner had sent him to the pound after he found out Mark was of no use as a guard dog. 

The various owners he had in between those are a little fuzzy in his mind. Point is, Mark can’t even remember the last time he slept under an actual roof that wasn't the pound, let alone been let into his owners home. In this case, a home of considerable expense, judging by the open floor plan and top to bottom windows the apartment is sporting. 

Despite all that, Mark still feels so unsure about trusting Taeyong. His mind is telling him to be cautious, to not trust someone so blindly just because they seem friendly. His body, on the other hand, screams at him to let Taeyong in, let Taeyong take care of him, feed him, cuddle him, touch him. And _Oh God_ , Mark wanted to be touched

A small moan of surprise tumbles out of Marks mouth as he blinks his eyes open, not even having taken notice of the fact that his hands have since traveled to his cock, which has grown hard and is an angry shade of red. He whimpers as his hand grips his base tighter, head whipping up in the direction of the door, scared that Taeyong might hear. 

But Mark has the sound of the shower to cover him, and the knowledge of the fact that Taeyong is currently occupied with cooking. If he strains his ears, he can even hear soft music playing in the kitchen. 

So, Mark decides to give in to his needs. He moves his hand slowly at first, spreading a mix of his precum and the last of the body wash over his cock. He uses his thumb to circle around his head, biting his lip harshly as his moans threaten to rise in volume. 

_You’re so loud, pup. So whiny._

Mark hears Taeyongs voice echo in his mind, imagining how it would feel like if Taeyong were in the shower with him, imagining Taeyongs slender fingers rubbing up and down the vein on his length. 

It’s not long before Mark starts thrusting into his fist, unable to keep his pacing due to the fact that he hasn’t had this pleasure since way too long ago. His back hits the tiles on the shower wall as he cums, white strings washing away with the water as Mark desperately tries not to scream in pleasure with a hand in between his teeth. 

Mark steps out of the shower a few minutes later, finally turning off the water and looking at himself in the mirror. His hair is sticking up in all directions and his skin is flushed, whether from the warmth of the water or his post-orgasm glow Mark can’t really tell. He tries to comb his hands through his hair, but to no avail and so the only thing he does is shake it out before slipping on the clothes Taeyong had left for him. He pauses to sniff once he pulls Taeyong’s hoodie over his face. It smells like berries and febreeze.

* * *

The soft tune of a song greets Marks ears properly as he steps out from the bathroom, closing the door behind him gently before inching out into the hallway. He stops before he turns out into the living room, peering his head around the corner. He’s currently very much afraid of what Taeyong will say about his human form. Will he think Mark’s ugly? Will he no longer coo at him and instead send him back to the pound? 

The thought makes a wave of nausea come over Mark, who promptly stumbles over an umbrella rack in his attempt to get a better look at the kitchen. 

“Mark?” Mark freezes. “Is that you?” 

Mark quickly takes a few steps back, hiding behind the corner wall that currently separates him from his owner. 

“Mark, sweetheart, are you okay?” He can hear shuffling from the kitchen. “You can come out, you know? Don’t worry, I won’t bite.” 

Taeyong chuckles a little at his own words, and the sound is so gentle it causes Marks tension to soften, if just by a bit. Gingerly, he puts one step forward, then another, until he’s finally under the lights of the apartment, free for Taeyong to see. 

Mark keeps his eyes trained on the floor as he hears a gasp from Taeyong. He knew it, Taeyong thought he was ugly, he thought-

“Well, look at you! You’re just as cute in human form, too.” Marks eyes snap up towards Taeyong, who’s leaning against the doorframe that leads to the kitchen, dish cloth in hand. “Do the clothes feel comfortable?” 

Mark looks down at his outfit, a white hoodie, grey sweats and fuzzy red socks. He wraps his arms around himself, balling the soft fabric of the hoodie up in his fists. He nods over at Taeyong, who gives him a brilliant smile in response. _Gosh_ , Mark thinks to himself, _Taeyong is so pretty_. 

“I’m glad. Now come ‘ere. Dinner’s ready.” 

Now that the anxiety has officially left Marks body, his nose is immediately hit with the smell of Bulgogi, and Mark’s stomach gurgles almost painfully while his mouth begins to water. His feet drag him over almost against his will. Mark had only had the dish once in his life, but he could still remember it like it was yesterday. Once he makes it into the kitchen, he quickly sidles up behind Taeyong, peering over his shoulder to sneak a peek at the food, his previous inhibitions totally forgotten. 

Taeyong startles a bit at the proximity, but quickly breaks out into a smile once he sees Mark’s eyes sparkle as they look at the meat Taeyong is currently arranging onto two plates. 

“Someone’s eager, huh? Don’t worry, you’ll get it in a sec. Go sit down at the counter.”

Mark growls in response and Taeyong turns to face him. “Mark, sit.” He gestures at the bar stool with his fork. With a small whine, Mark obeys, and plops down on one of the chairs. 

“Good boy.” Taeyong praises as he adds the last of the meal to one of the plates, making sure Mark gets the larger portion. As soon as Taeyong places the dish in front of him, Mark starts digging in, gulfing down as much of it as he can to cease the rumbling of his stomach. 

“Mark!” Taeyong’s hand surrounds his wrist gently, effectively stopping him from continuing with the fork still in his mouth. “Easy there. You’ll upset your stomach.” Mark lowers the fork from his mouth slowly, eyeing the food and then Taeyong with his lips in a pout. 

Taeyong giggles. “Don’t worry, you have all the time in the world to finish your meal. And there’s plenty more where that came from.” 

Mark feels tears well up in his eyes at Taeyong’s kindness. He wants to tell him thank you properly, but Mark fears if he talks now, he might fall apart. Instead, he gives Taeyong a smile, scrunching up his nose in the cutest way he can muster, and continues eating (slower, this time.). 

“God, you’re so adorable.” Taeyong coos at him, reaching across the table to pat at Marks hair before stopping abruptly. Marks eyes glance curiously at the concerned look on Taeyongs face. “Can I?” 

Marks cheeks heat up at the question, and he simply bumps his head against Taeyongs palm, silently granting the other permission. Very gently, Taeyong starts caressing the top of Marks head. It feels good, comforting, and if Mark were a cat hybrid he would have started purring right then and there. Taeyong then moves to comb through his hair, but is met with resistance in form of the knots that plague Marks strands. 

“Oh dear, your hair is all tangled. Is it okay if I brush it for you?” 

Mark scrapes the last piece of meat off his plate before he nods. 

“Now? Or do you want another plate first?” 

Sheepishly, Mark looks down at his plate and nods again. Chuckling at the youngers antics, Taeyong pinches the thin layer of fat on Marks cheeks lightly before he hops off his stool to retrieve the rest of the food. 

“Okay, one more bowl and then I’m dealing with your hair.”

* * *

Taeyong threads his fingers through Mark’s hair, knots all gone after he had spent the better part of an hour combing through his tresses. He admires the strands of blonde that mix with the black, reminding him of Mark’s dog form. Both of them are sat on the couch, Mark nearly lying in Taeyongs lap as the older now softly massages at his scalp. 

As Taeyong moves his fingers lower, just behind his ear, Mark lets out a quiet sound of pleasure. Taeyong pauses, hums, and applies more pressure to the area. 

“That feel good?” He feels Mark nod against his hands. 

Taeyongs eyes trace over Marks hands as he continues his ministration, and only now does he notices the small indentations on Marks knuckles. He halts his movements as his brows draw together, Mark whining at the loss of contact when Taeyong reaches his arm over Marks shoulder for his hand. 

“What’s this? Did you get bitten by another dog?” 

From his position, Taeyong can’t fully see Mark’s face, but he notices the youngers cheeks redden slightly as he shakes his head. 

“No, nothing. It’s nothing.” 

Taeyong almost wants to inquire further, but he gets stumped by the fact that Mark had just talked to him for the first time. He smiles, coaxing Mark to turn in his grasp ever so gently so he can look at the hybrids face. 

Mark tilts his head to the side curiously at Taeyongs bright grin. “Your voice is cute. It suits you.”

If possible, Mark grows an even darker shade of red and quickly hides his face in the crook of Taeyongs neck, an action which causes the olders heart to shatter and simultaneously put itself back together again in less than a second. He pulls Mark closer, rubbing a hand slowly up and down Marks back. 

“Such a shy baby.” Taeyong coos, and Mark shifts even closer. A short moment of silence passes. “Is it okay if I call you baby?” Taeyong tries, a little nervous he might be overstepping.

His worries vanish however, once Mark nods against his skin. 

They stay like that for a while, Mark curled up into a ball on Taeyongs lap while Taeyong pets Marks head and back. The whole excitement of the day has made Taeyong sleepy, and he can feel Marks breathing start to even out as well, so he moves Mark off his lap before they both fall asleep on the couch. 

Taeyong stands up, holding a hand out towards Mark, who stares up at him with those deep dark shining orbs of his. “Come on, baby. Time to sleep. It’s been a long day.”

Marks eyes shift from side to side, and instead of taking Taeyongs hand, Marks hands lay in his lap, fiddling. Taeyong places his palms on Marks cheeks, tilting the boys head up towards him. “What is it, baby?” 

The hybrid doesn’t meet his eyes.“W-where do I sleep?” 

The question seems odd to Taeyong and the older breathes out a soft huff of a laugh as he smiles down at Mark. “In my bed, of course.” Marks eyes shoot up to look at the older, wide and glossy. Taeyong panics, thinking he might have upset him. 

“Unless of course you don’t want to - uh - sleep with me- I mean sleep in my bed with me. I can get you some pillows, a blanket-”

Mark tugs on Taeyongs shirt, effectively getting him to shut up and refocus on the boy sat in front of him. 

“No, that’s not it.”

Taeyong crouches down to search out Marks eyes after he’d dropped them towards the floor. He takes hold of Mark’s wrists carefully, rubbing his thumbs over Marks knuckles. His voice is barely above a whisper as he speaks. “What did you mean?” His heart does a painful squeeze in his chest as he sees Mark blink away tears. 

“It’s just… usually I sleep outside in the dog house, or on an old rug in the foyer if I’m lucky…” Mark looks up at Taeyong, sniffling, and Taeyong can physically feel his heart break in the cavity of his chest. “... I don’t- I’ve never slept in a bed.”

Reaching up to swipe away the tears that have escaped Marks eyes, Taeyong does his best to keep a warm smile on his face, although his own tears are threatening to spill over. He leans up, planting one, two, three pecks on Marks face until the other is giggling slightly and Taeyong pulls him up by his wrists. 

“Well, that’s all gonna change now.”

* * *

It’s been three weeks since Taeyong adopted Mark, and in that time, Mark had been spoiled rotten. He had tons of new expensive clothing, piles of chew toys and plushies that were littered around the apartment, and he wore a thin diamond collar that was probably worth half his kidney, which Mark never took off. Every time they went shopping, Taeyong would buy anything and everything Mark even showed the tiniest amount of interest in, no matter the price tag. 

Mark felt so incredibly grateful for Taeyong, making sure to wake him up with kisses every morning until the older giggled, cuddling up next to him whenever they watched TV and waiting patiently by the door every time Taeyong got home. 

And rest assured, the second Taeyong walked through that door, Mark was all over him. Mark was so clingy, all the time, kissing and hugging and burying his face in Taeyongs neck. Still, Taeyong had never taken advantage of him, never touched him in any way that wasn’t appropriate. And while at the beginning of things Mark had definitely been thankful for Taeyong respecting his boundaries, he was tired of waiting for his owner to get the hint. Mark _wanted_ to be touched like that. 

So Mark decides that tonight, he’s going to get what he wants.

* * *

The clock ticks ever closer to 5 p.m. as Mark waits patiently for his owner to arrive home. He’s wearing nothing but one of Taeyongs white silk shirts that falls just below his ass, and the diamond collar, which sits securely around his neck. He made sure his hair is extra fluffy, dark and light strands framing his big puppy like eyes. 

Mark is playing with the ends of the silk shirt, rubbing the soft fabric between his fingers, when he hears footsteps approach outside. He immediately perks up, senses on high alert as he waits for Taeyong to step through the threshold. 

“Hyung!” 

Taeyong beams as soon as he shuts the door behind him, all signs of fatigue wiped from his expression at the sight of Mark waiting for him. “Hi, baby.” The older takes off his jacket before walking closer to the couch where Mark is seated. “Did you miss me?”

The younger nods eagerly before bumping his head against Taeyongs outstretched palm. Taeyong responds quickly, threading his fingers through Mark’s soft hair and scratching behind Marks ears. 

Mark notices the way Taeyongs attention shifts lower a few moments later. “Are you wearing my shirt?” Taeyong lifts an eyebrow at him, amused. 

Mark nods, and Taeyong takes a closer look at him.

“Are you wearing anything underneath?” 

Mark shakes his head, a playful smile creeping up his face at the lower tone of Taeyongs voce. 

“Oh, baby.” 

Mark hoists himself up so he’s level with Taeyong, curling his arms around Taeyongs shoulders as the older places his hands firmly on Marks small waist. 

“Hyung, you always make me feel good. I want to make you feel good. too.” 

Taeyong smiles as he rubs little circles onto Marks waist. “You already make me feel good baby.”

Mark huffs. “Well I want to make you feel even better.” 

Taeyong can’t help but let out a soft chuckle at that, bringing his lips to Marks in a chaste, tender kiss. He drops his voice to a whisper. “Are you sure?”

The hybrid nods so quickly, Taeyong fears he might hurt his neck. Still, Taeyong needs the younger to be absolutely certain. The last thing he wants is for Mark to feel obligated in any way to do this for Taeyong. “Words, baby.”

“Yes.”

* * *

Mark straddles Taeyong as soon as the older sits down on the bed, impatient as he tugs Taeyong further into the kiss. Taeyong hums against Marks mouth and gently squeezes his thighs. A soft whimper escapes Marks mouth as Taeyong pulls back, leaving him to chase after his owners lips. 

“Easy, baby. We’ve got all the time in the world, remember?” 

Mark doesn't want to take it easy, though. He wants to explore, have his hands all over Taeyong, wants the older to do the same with him. He feels so impatient, he's never been this attracted to someone, never felt the almost aggressive urge to lose himself in another person the way he wants to right now. 

He nuzzles into Taeyongs neck, starting to kiss along the skin there, loving the way Taeyongs cologne clogs his senses. His hands grip at Taeyongs sweater, almost wanting to tear the fabric off him in his desperation to feel skin against skin. Not satisfied with just kissing along Taeyongs neck, Mark starts to graze the surface with his teeth, and that's when Taeyongs nails dig into his thighs again, a little sharper this time. 

“Mark.” Mark immediately sits up at the tone of Taeyongs voice, although he doesn't meet the olders eyes, too afraid of getting scolded. “Mark, baby, look at me.” 

The hand under Marks chin is gentle as Taeyong forces their eyes to meet. “Do you want to mark me?” The question makes Marks breath hitch. That's exactly what he wants. He wants to leave a thousand purple bruises on Taeyongs skin, marking his territory and making sure the world knows that Taeyong belongs to Mark as much as Mark belongs to him. He swallows, his thoughts catching up to him. What if Taeyong thinks that it’s wrong for him to want that? After all, hybrids and humans aren't seen as equal most of the time. 

“Hey, baby.” Taeyong calls his attention, surely having noticed the way Marks heartrate had picked up. “You can mark me, but only if you _behave_. I’m sure I can trust you to do that, right? You’ll be a good boy for me, won’t you?”

Mark nods, his eyes blown wide in lust as Taeyongs words travel straight to his core. 

“Good. Now, lean back.” Mark does as he’s told, watching as Taeyong pulls his sweater over his head, followed by his shirt, before his bare torso is on display. Timidly, much slower than before, Mark reaches out towards Taeyong, his fingertips skimming over smooth expanse of Taeyongs skin. He looks up at Taeyong as if asking for permission. 

“You’re allowed to touch, pup.” Mark places his hands fully onto Taeyongs chest, dragging them down. Taeyong leans closer, breath fanning over Marks face. “And to suck, and bite.” 

That's all it takes for Marks lips to attach themselves to the skin underneath Taeyongs jaw, making the older chuckle at Marks eagerness. He exhales a pleased sigh as Mark starts to suck, grazing his teeth harder and harder against the spot until he moves lower, where he repeats the action again. Taeyong runs his fingers through Marks hair as he does so, gasping lightly into Marks hair between praises which only spur Mark on further. 

Mark doesn't even register the hands grabbing at his ass until suddenly Taeyong rolls his hips upwards against Mark and the younger nearly chokes on his own spit from the sensation, warmth spreading through his abdomen. “Too much, baby?” Mark shakes his head against Taeyongs neck as he continues his ministrations.

“More, please.” He begs, lips detaching for a moment. Taeyong chuckles. 

“Such a good boy, saying please as he begs.” Taeyong punctuates the end of his statement with another upward roll of his hips, making Mark whine low in his throat. Taeyong does it again and again, and Mark swears he’s starting to go crazy. The rough fabric of Taeyongs tight jeans that definitely don't hide his bulge rubbing up against Marks dick feels so, so good. Mark fears he might cum right then and there, but he doesn’t want that. Mark wants to go all the way with Taeyong, not just cum untouched like some pathetic teenager. 

He finally rises to Taeyongs face, where the older traps him in a sweet kiss, his tongue finding its way easily into Marks mouth, licking into the space behind the youngers teeth which makes Mark moan into the kiss. Taeyong pulls away first, a small string of saliva still connecting their lips. “You satisfied with your work, baby?” 

At that, Mark lets his eyes wander over Taeyongs neck, from just beneath his jawline to the ends of his collarbones, there are pretty purple bruises forming everywhere, all varying in shapes and sizes. Mark thinks it looks almost like a painting, like pretty flowers that he painted onto the canvas of Taeyongs skin. He smiles, nodding, not able to keep the proud gleem out of his eyes. 

Taeyongs smiles back in turn, leaning up to place more kisses onto Marks swollen lips. “You’re so damn cute.” Mark giggles at that, leaning further into Taeyong as they deepen the kiss. He falters however, as Taeyong once again moves his hips upwards. “Mmm. Hyung, please…” Mark squeezes his eyes shut and Taeyong stops entirely, his eyes seek out Marks anew. 

“What is it, baby?” 

A red color creeps up Marks chest and onto his face. He knows exactly what he wants, but he still finds it embarrassing having to say it point blank. Taeyong is everpatient, running his hands up and down Marks arms as he waits for a reply. 

After swallowing, Mark answers, and despite his voice being small he still keeps his eye contact with Taeyong. “I want you inside me.” 

Taeyong bites his lips but the smile still spreads over face, his stare so adoring as he looks at Mark that it makes the hybrids chest constrict painfully, but in a good way, he thinks. 

“Okay,” Taeyong says, “we can do that.” 

Taeyong wraps his arms around Mark lithe waist before he flips him over so that Taeyong now hovers above him. He leans down to kiss Mark, and they melt into each other as Taeyong slowly removes his own silk shirt from Marks frame. Once it’s off, Taeyong breaks the kiss to sit back and marvel at Marks body, so beautiful and complaint under his touch, naked except for the diamond collar that glitters against Marks neck under the bedroom lights.

Mark feels a little shy when Taeyong roams his eyes appreciatively over the younger, but he smiles as soon as Taeyongs gaze falls onto his face, because Mark just feels so incredibly loved that he can't help letting the happiness he feels take over his face. 

“So beautiful.” Taeyong mutters more to himself, but Mark still hears it, his cheeks heating up. He watches with baited breath as Taeyong gets off the bed to strip out of his jeans and underwear, leaving him just as bare as the younger. Mark lets his gaze sweep over Taeyongs length,which is quite impressive, longer than Marks, if less thick. 

Sure, Mark doesn't have much to compare him too, but he thinks Taeyongs dick s pretty, just like the rest of him. 

“Mark?” Taeyong pulls him out of his thought. “You’ve never done anything like this before, have you?”

Mark shakes his head. “And you’re absolutely certain about this? Because we can stop at anytime.”

His heart swells with the concern that Taeyong shows, but Mark has thought this over. He's sure. “I want you.”  
Taeyong smiles fondly down at him. “Well then, be a good boy and open your legs for me, will you?” 

Mark obeys easily, waiting for Taeyong as the latter reaches toward the bedside table to retrieve a small bottle of lube. Mark watches as Taeyong generously coats two of his fingers until the liquid the dripping down onto his hand. “This is gonna feel really cold at first, okay baby?” 

A hiss escapes Mark as Taeyong spreads the substance around his rim, jolting a little with how cold it is, but the sound is quickly replaced with a moan as Taeyong continues to massage around the area. 

It stings once he inserts the first finger, but Taeyong is extremely careful, and makes sure to kiss Mark through the pain as he starts to move the digit around. After some time, he inserts a second one, which slides in a little easier now. Taeyong even starts to curl them until he hits Marks prostate. The action causes a cry to rip from Marks lips that gets lost in Taeyongs mouth as they kiss. 

“You’re doing so good, baby.” Taeyong breathes against him. “Such a good boy for me.” Mark moans even harder, feeling his cock start to throb at the praise. Taeyong notices, continuing to compliment Mark just to gauge his reaction. “Such a pretty baby, so willing.” Mark grunts, feeling Taeyongs third finger enter his hole. “You’re a dream, Mark.”

Briefly, Marks eyes roll to the back of his head as Taeyongs fingers brush up against his prostate again. He hears Taeyong chuckle beside him, the older pressing soft kisses against Marks throat. 

“Hyung-”, Mark looks for Taeyong, whose face immediately pops into his line of sight, the eyeliner around his eyes slightly smudged and his hair in disarray, still looking as perfect as ever, “I’m ready.” 

Taeyong nods, pressing another kiss to Marks adam's apple before he retracts his fingers, carefully. He aligns his dick with Marks entrance, moving further upwards so he’s directly on top of Mark, held up by his arms on either side of Mark. 

“Are you sure?” He asks one final time, eyes imploring as he searches Marks expression for any sign of hesitance. He finds none as the boy nods. 

“Words, baby.” Taeyong reminds him, but at this point Mark is almost entirely too gone, hooked on everything Taeyong, so much so that he can't even think. 

He mumbles out a “yes” as he brings Taeyongs lips back to his, pressing their bodies as close together as he can. Taeyong is so warm, his skin is so soft. Mark wants to drown in him. He wants to drown in Taeyongs smell, his touch, the sweet sounds that leave him and get muffled against Marks skin. He wants Taeyong. 

_Taeyong, Taeyong, Taeyong._

Mark gets so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't even register the way Taeyongs dick pushes past his rim, until Taeyong pushes in a little further and Mark feels the need to pull back for air. He winces slightly, still holding on to Taeyong with a tight grip. 

“Mark, you okay? Do you want me to stop?” 

Desperately, Mark shakes his head. The stretch feels so good, even better than Taeyongs fingers and Mark eagerly tries to shift so Taeyong pushes in further. Taeyong stops him with a gasp. “Easy, baby.” 

Marks eyes roll to the back of his head as Taeyong finally bottoms out, both of them panting slightly. Taeyong waits a few moments to move, pulling back until he's almost out before sliding up again. Mark breaks down into a fit of moans, his legs wrapping around to Taeyongs waist to encourage the older to move faster. “Hyung, faster, please.” 

Taeyong swears at marks request, clearly having a hard time at keeping himself under control with how tight mark feels around him. He picks up his pace, gradually getting faster until the sounds of skin slapping against skin accompany the grunts and moans that fill the room. 

Mark scratches down Taeyongs back as the older starts pushing into him harder. He can tell he’s shivering from the pleasure, but it doesn't even register properly because all his senses can feel, hear, see, taste, smell is nothing but Taeyong. 

“Fuck, Mark, you feel so good.” Taeyong grunts. “Such a good boy.” Sounds don't even leave Marks mouth now, just hanging open in a silent moan as the warmth inside his core starts to crescendo towards his orgasm. 

“T-Tae Hyu- Hyung I’m gonna- gonna-”

Mark cant even bring out the words. Taeyong understands though, one of his hands reaching between them to grab ahold of Marks base. 

“Cum, baby, be a good boy for me.” And that's when it snaps. Mark sees white, his senses going into overdrive as his climax rolls over him in waves. Only barely does he feel Taeyong cum after him, warmth shooting up inside him. 

He’s panting once he comes back down, vision slowly clearing to see Taeyong cleaning off the cum that lies on his stomach. He catches Marks eye and smiles. “How you feeling, baby?” He asks as he bends down to kiss Marks forehead, tossing the used tissue aside into the small trash bin beside the bed. 

Mark smiles, still hazy. “Happy.” He answers truthfully. 

Taeyong grins down at him, soft, loving. 

“Wanna cuddle?” Mark nods enthusiastically, making Taeyong chuckle as he lets himself fall back onto the mattress. Mark immediately turns to his side, slinging his arm over Taeyongs waist and tangling their legs together, face nuzzling into the crook between Taeyongs neck and his shoulder. 

“Was I good?” Mark asks after a few moments of them just lying there, Taeyong gently tracing patterns over Marks waist and arm. He feels a small peck be placed on the crown of his head. 

“Absolutely perfect.” 

Hiding his smile in Taeyongs skin, Mark presses even closer. “Hyung?” He asks after another beat of silence. Taeyong hums, the sound low and vibrating through his chest.

“I love you.” 

Marks heart beats faster than it ever has as he says it, waiting for Taeyongs response. 

“I love you too, Mark. So much.” Mark can hear Taeyongs heartbeat in his ears, feel the way it speeds up as well, confirming that the sentiment is genuine. “Now, let’s try and get some sleep, huh?” 

Mark nods, letting his eyes fall closed as he breaths along with taeyong, their heartbeats soon beating in the same rhythm. He drifts off to sleep easily in Taeyongs hold, feeling warm, safe and happy.

* * *

Mark starts using the “I love you” phrase lots more after that. It accompanies the kisses he leaves against Taeyongs face in the mornings, it slips out when he wraps his arms around Taeyongs waist as the other is busy at the stove, and when every time the older comes home to Mark waiting patiently on the couch. Taeyong says it back every single time, making Marks heart soar in its place inside the youngers ribcage. 

It’s almost overwhelming how much love Mark holds for Taeyong, he thinks as his back is pressed against Taeyongs front in the bathtub, the rosy smell of a bath bomb surrounding him. Taeyong is currently gently rubbing shampoo into Marks curls, massaging at his scalp in the same caring way he always does. 

His thoughts drift back to the life he lead before Taeyong had adopted him, memories of his old owners leaving him outside even in the winter, chained to the fence, shivering in the snow. Memories of his owners scolding him, one of them even calling him a “useless mutt” as he had kicked Marks side. 

Mark whinces, feeling the phantom kick against his ribs, the memory of it so very vivid in his head. 

The sound immediately causes Taeyong to cease his ministrations. His voice sounds confused and gentle as he speaks. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you, pup?” 

Mark wants to cry. He feels so overwhelmed. He knows Taeyong loves him to the moon and back, the older has proven as much in the last few months. But Marks old wounds are still fresh in his mind, and his insecurities keep coming up to claw at him from inside, scratching beneath the surface, yelling at him never to trust completely. 

_He’s going to leave you as soon as you make any mistake. He’s going to get tired of you and send you back to the pound, where you belong, stupid mutt._ The voice in his head takes on that of one of his previous owners, low and slurred together. Mark shakes his head. 

“Stop, stop.” He pleads, but the voice in his head doesn’t relent. _Stop, why should I stop? Not strong enough to hear the truth? I see you’re weak as ever, mutt. I’m just telling you what you already know: Taeyong is going to leave you one day, probably soon, if he knows what’s good for him. You’re nothing but a burden._

“I-I’m not.” Mark doesn’t even realise he’s crying until he feels arms wrap around his shaking shoulders. He’s unable to stop the tears that rush out of his eyes, shaking and shivering as he desperately tries to catch his breath through choked out sobs. 

Distantly, as if muffled through a barrier in his mind, he hears Taeyongs voice speaking to him. He strains his ears to hear him. 

“Hey, hey, Mark. You’re okay. Everything is okay. You’re here with me.” He feels Taeyong gently squeeze his arms tighter around him. “You’re safe, you're with me, baby. I’m not going anywhere.” 

His voice is starting to become clearer, overpowering the slurring voice in his head that fills him with dark thoughts. Mark finds it grounding, focusing on Taeyongs words against the shell of his ear and his skin pressed against Taeyongs. Slowly, his breathing starts to even out, sobs subsiding. 

Taeyong presses butterfly kisses against his neck, takes Marks hands in his and squeezes them. “Hey-

“I’m sorry.” Mark stumbles out, turning so he can look at Taeyong, his eyes wide with fear. “I’m sorry, that won’t happen again. I’m sorry.” He closes his eyes, face cast downwards. 

Two strong hands press against the sides of Marks face and the gesture makes Marks eyes fly open again, only to see a smile on Taeyongs face, his big eyes glossy with emotion. “Mark, you don’t ever have to apologize for this. It’s clear that you were hurt in the past…” There’s pain in Taeyongs words, and Mark feels tears rise to his eyes again. “... and it's gonna take some time for all your wounds to heal, but I promise,” Taeyong takes Marks chin between his thumb and his index, looking straight into his eyes, “I will be right by your side the whole time, and even longer. I’ll be here forever.” 

With still slightly trembling hands, Mark takes ahold of Taeyongs face and leans forward to press his lips to the older. It’s gentle, warm and incredibly fond, nothing more than the brushing of lips conveying the waves of emotion hidden behind both of them. 

Mark pulls way after a while, a smile playing on his lips. “I love you.”

Taeyong runs a hand through Marks hair, which still carries traces of the shampoo from earlier and breathes slowly, in and out, before he answers. “I love you, too.” 

Gingerly, and with a rosy blush tinting his cheeks, Mar extends his pinky towards Taeyong. He’d seen it in one of the many movies he and Taeyong liked to watch while they ate dinner. “Forever?”

Taeyong laughs lowly, impossibly fond at this point. He links his pinky finger with Marks. 

“Forever.” 

A sealed promise. One that both of them intend to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are always appreciated!
> 
> my [twt](https://twitter.com/neoneversIeeps)


End file.
